


Rawr! (Un héroe sin descanso)

by vent1ngmachine



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: (slight) Body Dysmorphia, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence, For Me, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I tried my best, Sonic World Adventure | Sonic Unleashed, everyone wants to sleep please just let them, yeah hugs!!!
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vent1ngmachine/pseuds/vent1ngmachine
Summary: Luego de reencontrarse con Tails, Sonic continúa lidiando con criaturas oscuras, robots, y su extraña condición, junto con su amigo y Chip.Lo siento, soy terrible con los títulos, son las 2am y se me salió lo emo/scene :(
Relationships: Chip | Light Gaia & Miles "Tails" Prower, Chip | Light Gaia & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 9





	Rawr! (Un héroe sin descanso)

**Author's Note:**

> TAILS TIENE 15 AÑOS Y SONIC 16 EN ESTO Y TODO LO QUE YO ESCRIBA, ESCRIBÍ ESTO CON ESO EN MI MENTE. No puedo entender por qué Tails es tan pequeño en canon, ya quisiera yo haber sabido volar aviones a los 8. En serio. Todavía no caigo, para mí tienen la misma edad. Yo no sé si es que fui una niñita muy boba a los 8 o qué, pero cuando escribo a Tails pienso en él teniendo la misma edad que Sonic o sino no puedo tomarlo seriamente. Perdón si enoja a alguien. Además de que supuestamente cada videojuego es su propio canon. 
> 
> -
> 
> Cuando escribí esto recién había comenzado a ver el longplay de Sonic Unleashed/World adventure
> 
> Aunque me gusta más la idea de que cada juego o saga de juegos de sonic es un universo en sí mismo:  
> No he visto longplays de juegos anteriores, pero basándome en los muchos spoilers de esos mismos que he leído y visto, más lo que he visto de Sonic y co. en otros medios (cartoons, comics, análisis de personaje/opiniones de otros fans) traté de escribir a los personajes atentamente.

Cuando Tails terminó de secar las puntas llagadas de sus dedos con pequeñas gazas blancas ahora repletas de manchas rojas y rosadas y dejó su enorme "mano" descansando sobre sus piernitas, Sonic no se atrevió a bromear "Eh, ¿Desde cuándo sabes de primeros auxilios/enfermería?", sino sólo a mirarlo. 

Cada noche en que se transformaba era un escándalo. Podía sentir las enormes garras emerger de la punta de sus dedos, la piel abriéndose, cediendo ante el empujón de las púas floreciendo entre la carne, y su oscurecido pelaje mojándose un poquito con sangre que se le secaba y pegoteaba a las heriditas con apenas un suspiro de brisa nocturna.  
Sus encías también sangraban, luciendo hermosos y puntiagudos colmillos que le parecían horribles e intimidantes. Toda su boca se inundaba en el regusto del óxido, y con los gritos y gruñidos de dolor incontenible su garganta quedaba dañada. Luego, durante todo el tiempo en que la luna acompañara al héroe, su voz era distinta también. Sonic intentaba no hablar mucho, pues no soportaba oírse así. Tampoco le gustaba lo áspera que se volvía su lengua, ni el impulso de relamerse el paladar una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Tan alto, tan raro. Volvió su mirada perdida a Tails, que sacudía y hacía su mejor intento por desenredar su vasto pelaje con cariño y cuidado, pena y compasión. Pena. Pffft. Sonic reprimió un gruñido intencional, cubriéndose la boca lo mejor que pudo con el borde de la mano en que apoyaba su mentón, mirando al frente con fastidio. Tener que andar peleando, no dormir, sentir dolor, no entender del todo qué es lo que te ocurre ni conocer bien a lo que te enfrentas prácticamente por tu cuenta... lo tenía irritable. Impaciente. Agresivo sin quererlo, incluso. 

Tails lo notó. Bajó la vista, apenado, notando a Chip babeándole una zapatilla al heroico chico que se sentía un monstruo. No le dio risa. No había nada que decir. Sonic el erizo no necesitaba la lástima de nadie, punto. Pero... se veía tan vulnerable, a pesar de monstruosamente alto e imponente y agresivo. Lo notaba en sus ojos durante aquellos momentos en que podía parar a mirarlos, y los iris verdes se fijaban, vivaces como desde la primera vez, también en los suyos.  
Si el Sonic de toda la vida y este eran, en espíritu, distintos, Tails no lo notaba. Era aun la mano de su amigo aquella que sostenía y era a su amigo a quien hablaba cuando su vocecita salió así:

—Sonic... Yo... Encontraremos una solución a esto. Claro, si no la encuentras tú primero—eso sacó una sonrisa al por entonces bestial erizo, que volteó a verlo con el bosquejo de una sonrisa; el chico siempre encontraba cómo animarlo, pues Sonic sabía que mientras él corría ayudando y salvando otra gente, a Tails ya se le habría ocurrido algo; sólo quería verlo bien, pero... en esos momentos, aquello se sentía imposible—. Pero... estamos en esto juntos, ¿Sí?

Al subir la mirada, el zorro se encontró con la sonrisa más grande, sincera, feroz y aterradora del mundo, pero aquel sonriendo tan dulce y feliz era su veloz y alegre amigo, con colmillos, garras, greñas y todo. 

Tails sonrió de vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos. Sonic también estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir... correr no le era arduo, pero luchar tanto y tan intensamente, acostumbrándose a la fuerza a esta forma nueva, aunque efímera, de una agresividad y capacidades altas. 

El gran erizo se inclina hacia Tails, a quien envuelve entre sus brazos y levanta del suelo, haciéndolo pegar un gritito y agitar las colas. Sonic deja que un par de lágrimas producto de un bostezo que no se atreve a dar se pierdan entre el pelaje de su rostro, atesorando su abrazo porque el zorro se le hacía tan liviano y suave como un peluche. Allí en su agarre Tails se siente calentito y seguro, confiado en que su amigo no era un monstruo de oscuridad y luz mezcladas que iba a arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, por más que tuvieran energías parecidas... Sus largas y mullidas colas se enredan alrededor del brazo que lo carga mientras deja a su cabecita recostarse contra el hombro del que lo abraza. 

Siente a Sonic olfatear una de sus orejas y luego esos mechoncitos en su cabeza. El cosquilleo se le hizo un poco tonto y rarito, y el estornudo que le siguió le dio algo de risa. Sonriendo y con los suaves ronquidos de Chip de fondo, Tails cayó dormido en los brazos de Sonic, que había encontrado otro motivo para no odiar esta nueva forma suya.

**Author's Note:**

> No nombré mucho a Chip en esto porque que Tails apareciera tan poquito en el juego me frustra y me salió escribirlo así. Igual, Chip es súper cute y gracioso y me encanta bye sdjsdcnsj


End file.
